


come on take a little walk with me baby and tell me, who do you love?

by r1ker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wedge dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on take a little walk with me baby and tell me, who do you love?

**Author's Note:**

> for my good friend parker
> 
> thank you for the first-class ticket into wedge/luke hell i'm enjoying the stay
> 
> title from that george thorogood song from that commercial who knows

He doesn’t know where he’s at in the dream, only that he’s somewhere dark and warm, and there doesn’t seem to be anyone else in there but him.

 

There looks to be someone shuffling around in front of the only door in the place, shadows dancing at the part where the door hovers over the floor. Soon the shadows meld together in one spot of black and the person enters the room.

 

“Wedge,” someone says and God, it’s Luke! What’s Luke doing here? Why is this happening, of all places and of all times, Wedge can’t figure out for the life of him. All he does know, after a few seconds of trying to squirm and sit up so he can face Luke properly, is that he’s naked. Stark naked in fact, not even with boxers on if he did happen to be sleeping previously in the bed he’s lying on now.

 

“Luke, I don’t know…” is about all Wedge can get out before he’s faced with a lap that’s full of Luke. Luke’s heavy, and warm, and soon he’s all Wedge can think about as he uses just his presence to engulf every single one of Wedge’s senses.

 

He can smell all of Luke, the shampoo he used in his hair in the community shower earlier that night, the cheap bar soap they’ve all been subjected to use to clean their bodies in yet another tactic by the rebel higher ups to save credits where they can. Even the way Luke breathes seems to have its own presence alongside the scents, gentle rasping intakes of air passing between where he has sidled up into Wedge’s personal space.

 

Wedge feels like his hands are on autopilot as they find their way to the small of Luke’s back, making his body curve more to where he’s all but pressed up against Wedge’s chest. They don’t talk, don’t say a word in favor of letting this close contact speak numbers for what Wedge has wanted for so long. Indulging himself in touch isn’t a problem for Wedge, his hands drifting from Luke’s back to his sides, the slopes of his shoulders and soon his neck to cradle the man’s face down slightly to his.

 

Kissing Luke is everything he thought it would be, the minutiae of the familiar act more heightened by all of Luke’s features. The gentle press of his mouth against Wedge’s is solidifying, grounding him when the rest of his body wants to take flight at the feel of having this man’s body in his arms. Soon it’s the light graze of Luke’s teeth against his lower lip, the slide of his tongue into his mouth as the kiss promises to deepen into something much more than it began as.

 

Wedge has to hold himself back when he can feel his fingers pressing deep into the skin of Luke’s neck. He thinks he’s getting too into this when he realizes that Luke’s doing the same, hands burying in Wedge’s hair with voracity and seeking any traction he can find. Soon it’s like someone’s lit him up with a match to his foot, fire crawling up his body as Luke shoves him back into the mound of pillows behind him in an effort to straddle him.

 

Hands pull down the uniform pants Luke is wearing, palming the curve of his ass where it lies beneath the standard issue briefs, and digging into the flesh. The possessive gesture makes a noise startle from Luke that Wedge wants to play on replay, play again and again to let him know that Luke could be his if he just tried a little harder.

 

Luke’s position on his lap makes Wedge’s cock fair game and there is soon a hand around it as Luke examines for himself. His touch dancing up the sensitive skin makes Wedge squirm with how fucking good it feels, again, everything he’s thought about over these last few months, and if it’s this good now, Christ, how good would it be if he and Luke were a thing and made this a thing that happened all the time and –

 

Wedge comes back to reality with a startled intake of breath. Again he is in his room, alone and silent with the rest of his fellow cadets sound asleep around him. The sheets on his body make him feel overwhelmingly hot so with a huff, he tosses them back. What’s there to greet him are pajamas soaked in sweat, the trousers covered in something that’s not perspiration in a neat circle around the groin.

 

He’s so astounded by how overwhelmed he is that he’s not mad, so he laughs as quietly as he can. There’s a towel draped over the headboard and he uses it to dab himself off as best as he’s able to, falling back down onto the mattress with yet another sigh. Not the worst thing, he figures, having a wet dream. He hasn’t quite decided yet how he feels about having it about Luke. But the night outside is dark, at its thickest with the early morning hour, so Wedge decides he’ll leave that discussion for tomorrow.


End file.
